Conventionally, a transfer position deviation occurs in an image forming apparatus in some cases. The transfer position deviation is mainly caused by a change in dimension of an optical unit in response to a change in temperature within the apparatus. Due to the change in the dimension, there is a case in which deviation occurs at a transfer position onto an image carrier relating to a plurality types of toner. Such a phenomenon is referred to as a transfer position deviation. In order to suppress degradation of image quality caused by such a phenomenon, a deviation correction processing is executed. The deviation correction processing refers to correcting relative deviation occurring at the transfer position onto the image carrier relating to a plurality types of the toner.
Much time is required in the execution of such a deviation correction processing. Therefore, if the deviation correction processing occurs for a user who wants to print, there is a possibility of requiring much time until a printing object is acquired.